Luna Nueva
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Maldad, existe en el corazón de todos los humanos, depende de nosotros controlarla, o dejarla salir.


Durante la Grecia antigua, Meztli y yo éramos una especie de vagabundos, viajábamos desde Grecia a Persia, India, Egipto y hasta Cartago y Roma. Viajábamos conociendo tecnologías, culturas, conocimiento, pero sobre todo… Magia. Buscábamos a los mejores magos o sabios de la región y aprendíamos todo lo que podíamos, nos quedábamos en ese lugar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, y entonces seguíamos al siguiente pueblo o ciudad. En esos viajes fue que conocimos a guerreros impresionantes, como los santos guerreros de Atena, a la reencarnación de Atena y el santuario. Sobra decir que cuando supimos de los caballeros de Atena, no dudamos en quedarnos a estudiar en el santuario en Grecia. Estudiamos por más de 10 años hasta ser unos de los mejores caballeros de todo el santuario. Portamos varias armaduras, Meztli porto la armadura de Bronce del Unicornio, después la armadura de Plata del Cristal de Nieve y la armadura de Oro de Acuario. Yo por mi parte, porte la armadura de Bronce de León menor, la armadura de Plata de Oficus y la armadura de Oro de Tauro. En aquella época la armaduras aun eran mixtas, cualquiera que tuviera la habilidades podía usar la armadura que se adecuara a él o ella, es por eso que yo use la armadura que actualmente pertenece a Shina y Meztli la armadura del difunto Caballero de Cristal. Conocimos sobre los Dioses Griegos y conocimos a algunos en persona mientras estuvimos en el Santuario, entre ellos a Atena lógico, a Poseidón y a Hades. Supimos de los destinos, a las cuales fuimos a ver y terminamos haciendo un trato con ellas, lo que nos dio una gran Don, el de poder saber el destino de las personas solo con tocarlos, pero ese Don lleva una contraparte. No podemos intervenir en el destino de esa persona, si sabemos que ocurrirá e intentamos intervenir, nuestros cuerpos se paralizan y solo podemos ver como el destino de esa persona se lleva a cabo, sea bueno o sea malo. Igualmente, si intentamos hablar de ese destino con la persona en cuestión, nuestra lengua se traba y no podemos articular palabra, según las destinos, eso es porque todos tenemos un destino previamente escrito y solo nosotros mismos podemos cambiarlo. Y Meztli y yo estamos de acuerdo con eso, si no tuviéramos un destino escrito, ahora no seriamos lo que somos ella y yo. Durante nuestros viajes por Grecia, también conocimos a Hércules y a Iolaos, su fiel acompañante. Conocimos a la valiente y poderosa princesa guerrera Xena y al amor de su vida Gabriel. Viajamos con ellos por un tiempo, claro nunca viajamos los seis juntos. Viajamos con Iolaos y Hércules, y con Xena y Gabriel. Supimos de la muerte de Xena, que al menos murió haciendo lo correcto y redimiendo su alma, aunque la pobre de Gabriel termino destrozada, pero luego ella se volvió la nueva princesa guerrera. Aprendimos todas sus técnicas de combate, de los cuatro, y conocimos a Zeus, a Ares y Afrodita. Durante esa época fue que conocimos a alguien a quien no hubiéramos deseado conocer, y con quien tenemos que viajar por el resto de nuestros días. Ese alguien es "Luna Nueva". Seguro se preguntan, ¿quién es Luna Nueva? Bueno a grandes rasgos, Luna Nueva es la parte oscura del corazón de Meztli. Desde que nacimos como ya todos saben, Meztli a sufrido mucho, especialmente con sus repetidas violaciones, eso ocasiono que en su corazón se formara un hueco el cual está lleno de maldad, de odio, de rencor, de sed de venganza. Regularmente, Meztli puede contener a Luna Nueva y tenerla encerrada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero cuando la oscuridad en el corazón de Meztli es demasiado y no puede contenerlo, surge Luna Nueva. Su poder es tan grande y poderoso que con un solo ataque podría acabar con medio mundo. "Negra Noche" es su ataque más poderoso. Consiste en crear una cúpula de energía oscura la cual se va a expandiendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño que va acorde con la oscuridad en el corazón de Meztli. Esa energía conforme se va extendiendo, va destruyendo, matando y convirtiendo en cenizas todo lo que toca… Plantas, animales, humanos y hasta rocas. En esa ocasión el ataque devasto un área de 5 Kilómetros, dejando todo ese terreno, árido, muerto y sin posibilidad de regenerar vida al menos por 100 años. La única forma que conocemos de contener a Luna Nueva, es que el corazón de Meztli tenga más amor que odio. Y durante esa época el único amor con el que contaba era con el mío, por desgracia no fue suficiente y Luna Nueva apareció. Pero por fortuna también, Luna Nueva agoto su energía rápidamente y regreso al corazón de Meztli. Meztli es consciente de lo que hace Luna Nueva, es como si estuviera atrapada en el cuerpo de Luna Nueva. Oye, ve, y siente todo lo que Luna Nueva siente. Hace y dice. Pero le es muy difícil controlar a la Reina de la Oscuridad y de la Noche… La Reina Luna Nueva como se hace llamar. Luna Nueva puede controlar a los muertos, y crear un ejército con miles o millones de cuerpos si están cerca de ella, dependiendo del nivel de su poder es el alcance de su magia oscura.

Pero déjenme contarles que fue lo que ocurrió para que Luna Nueva de presentara frente a nosotros…

Después de combatir contra Hades y derrotarlo, Meztli y yo regresábamos al santuario, habíamos sido pocos o ninguno los caballeros de Atena que habíamos vuelto con vida del Hades. Meztli y yo regresábamos mal heridos, pero nuestra habilidad de Highlander nos curaría sin problema, sin embargo, el resto no tendría tanta suerte. En total éramos quince los que habíamos vuelto del combate, en el camino al santuario habíamos dejado a varios que no soportaron el viaje de regreso, y la mayoría de los que restaban no sobrevivirían la última noche del viaje. En total, cuando regresamos al santuario y murieron los que tenían que morir, solo regresamos tres. Lerida, la caballero de Lira, fue la única sobreviviente de todos los caballeros y la que se convirtió en la nueva regente del santuario, "La Gran Patriarca". Fue la primera mujer en ser patriarca del santuario, pero como ese honor solo estaba destinado para hombres, tuvo que ocultar su sexo hasta su muerte y un nuevo regente "hombre" tomo su lugar.

Entre los que logramos volver, estaba Cleopatra, hermana de Alejandro Magno rey de Macedonia, la caballero del Águila y el más grande amor de mi hermana hasta entonces. Entraron casi juntas al santuario y estudiaron por 10 años con el mismo maestro. Desde el primer momento fueron las mejores amigas, y el estudiar juntas provoco que se unirán cada vez mas hasta que su amistad, cambio a hermandad y después a un apasionado amor. Cleopatra sabia de nuestra habilidad como Highlander, y eso no le importaba, sabía que algún día ella moriría y nosotros no, y por eso quería disfrutar al máximo cada momento con Meztli. Tal vez sea muy entrometido de mi parte, pero les diré que sus noches de amor eran tan apasionadas, que durante los 13 años que fueron amantes, no hubo noche que no hicieran el amor, ni noche que no las viera caer desmayadas por la pasión desbordante que se mostraban. Su amor era tal que se podría decir que eran una sola. Durante el combate contra los espectros de Hades, ambas fueron temibles hasta que un ataque tomo por sorpresa a Cleopatra y resulto herida. A pesar de sus heridas, siguió combatiendo lo que provoco que sus heridas se hicieran mas graves hasta el punto que fue imposible salvarla.

El camino desde el reino de Hades hasta el santuario era largo y extenuante. El viaje de ida, con todos los caballeros sanos, había durado tres días con sus noches, el viaje de regreso con los heridos, duro cinco días con sus noches. Todos estábamos agotados y teníamos que cargar con los heridos y las armaduras que mas parecían hechas de roca. Estábamos en Elysion, afuera del castillo de Hades, organizándonos para volver…

― ¿Cuantos hemos sobrevivido? ― Pregunto Tonatiuh.

― Somos quince señor, usted, su hermana Meztli, Lerida, Cleopatra, Lipidio, Docrates, Leonidas, Asimandro, Helio, Julius, David, Agamenon, Dario, Amon, y yo ― respondió Romulo.

― Pocos… De más de 500 caballeros solo nosotros sobrevivimos. ¿Cuántos están en condiciones de caminar?

― Solo usted, Meztli, Lerida, Docrates y yo, aunque nuestras heridas son muy graves.

― Si eso puedo ver, y no tenemos a ningún médico que nos pueda ayudar. Ven, dile a Docrates que nos acompañe, iremos a buscar ramas para hacer unas camillas y tratar de mover a los heridos.

― Pero Tonatiuh, la mayoría están más muertos que vivos, sería un esfuerzo inútil llevárnoslos.

― Entonces dices, ¿qué te gustaría quedarte a morir aquí, en el fondo del Hades?

― Pues… No…

― Entonces no dejes morir a sus compañeros en un lugar así, se que tal vez ninguno llegue al santuario, pero morir allá afuera y ser enterrado en Grecia es mejor que morir aquí dentro con todos los demonios de Hades.

― Si, tiene razón.

― Entonces dile a Docrates que busque, Meztli y Lerida se encargaran de atender en lo que puedan a los heridos.

― Muy bien.

Los tres se pusieron a buscar ramas por todos lados, fue difícil encontrar, solo encontraron la suficientes para hacer una camina grande, lo suficiente como para poner a los heridos lo más acomodados posibles, pero terminaron casi estando unos sobre otros. Mientras los que podían caminar buscaban las ramas, Meztli y Lerida se dedicaban a ayudar a los que no podían moverse.

― ¡Agua…! ¡Agua…!

― Ten, bebe un poco ― Meztli le daba a beber unos pocas gotas de agua a Leonidas.

― ¡Agua…!

― Lo siento Leonidas, pero no tenemos más agua, no hay agua en este maldito lugar, solo ríos de sangre y lava hirviendo ― Meztli miraba a su alrededor observando solo un paramo, muerto y lleno de rocas.

― ¡Agua…! ― Se oía quejarse a otro de los heridos.

Meztli puso en el suelo la cabeza de Leonidas y se levanto para ir con el otro, pero al darse la vuelta, Lerida se le adelanto.

― Yo voy Meztli, ayuda a los otros.

― Bien.

Meztli observaba a su alrededor a todos los heridos cuando una voz conocida llamo su atención…

― Selene…

Meztli se giro y caminando lo más rápido que pudo llego hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

― Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí.

En el suelo de rocas, y con un pedazo de tela ensangrentado cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, una chica de piel morena y cabello negro, era levantada por Meztli para darle un poco de agua.

― Todo estará bien mi amor.

― Sabes… Sabes que eso no es verdad Selene.

― Tal vez, pero quiero pensar que llegaremos al santuario todos y… ― Un nudo cerro la garganta de Meztli y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Entonces la chica abrió su único ojo sano para dejar ver un hermoso ojo de iris café que hacia juego con su cabello negro.

― No me gusta verte llorar amor.

― Pero Cleopatra… No quiero perderte, eres toda mi vida y lo sabes.

― Y tú la mía Selene, pero no puedes enfrentar a los destinos y lo sabes muy bien.

― Malditas brujas, desearía nunca haberlas conocido.

― Shhh… ― Cleopatra puso un dedo en los labios de Meztli ―. Eso paso porque era parte de tu destino amor, y no debes reprochar el destino que te ha tocado, así como yo no reprocho el mío.

― Pero…

― Todos tenemos un destino previamente escrito. ¿Recuerdas el día que llegue al santuario?

― Como olvidarlo, fue nuestra primera pelea.

**.: Flashback :.**

En las afueras del santuario una chica de unos catorce años subía pesadamente la cuesta, que llevaba hasta la entrada del santuario.

― Solo un poco más y podre ser una mujer caballero.

Al llegar a la cima pudo oír ruidos de golpes que provenían de un lugar más adelante. Al llegar al lugar, pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro con destellos en azul combatir contra unos diez aspirantes a caballero. La chica era ágil y fuerte, pudo derrotar a todos los aspirantes casi sin ningún esfuerzo. La visión de esa mujer caballero, tan fuerte y hábil dejo a la chica impresionada y deseando más que nunca ser una mujer caballero y llegar a ser tan buena como ella o tal vez mejor. Cuando la mujer caballero termino de combatir, la chica salió de donde estaba para acercarse a ella. Pero para su mala fortuna, la mujer caballero estaba tan concentrada en sus adversarios que no la vio llegar, y cuando la chica puso una mano en su hombro, la mujer caballero la tomo por la muñeca y la arrojo varios metros más adelante.

― ¡Auch! ¿OYE QUE TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ ME ARROJASTE ASI? NO VEZ QUE PUEDES LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN.

― Tú tienes la culpa por llegar de esa manera en medio de un entrenamiento. Además… ¿Quién eres tú? Los campesinos no tienen permitido entrar al santuario.

― ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― La chica se había puesto de pie y se encaminaba a encarar molesta a la mujer caballero.

― Como escuchaste… Dije campesina. ¿O acaso me dirás que eres una princesa? Ja, ja, ja, ja…

― Pues para tu información si lo soy. Soy la princesa de Macedonia.

― Huy si, como si fuera a creerte. Mírate estas toda andrajosa, sucia, tienes el carácter de una cabra y… ― La mujer caballero olio el aire ―. Puaj… Hueles igual que una cabra.

― Eres una…

― ¿Quieres pelear? Pues adelante. ¿Qué esperas?

― ¡YA BASTA! ― Un guerrero ya entrado en años llego en ese momento acabando la pelea.

― ¡Maestro!

― Meztli. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes juzgar a las personas por cómo se ven?

― Lo siento Maestro Menelao.

― Si mal no recuerdo, hace tres años cuando llegaste, vestías y olías igual que esta chica… ― Menelao volteo a ver a la chica ―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Cleopatra señor.

― ¿Cleopatra? Tu nombre me suena. No a cualquier chica le ponen Cleopatra. ¿De dónde vienes?

― De Macedonia señor.

― ¿Macedonia? No puede ser. ¿Eres la hermana de Alejandro?

― Así es señor, Alejandro de Macedonia es mi hermano mayor.

― ¿Y a que ha venido la princesa de Macedonia al Santuario?

― ¡¿Ósea que si es una princesa?! ― Preguntaba sorprendida Meztli.

― Escuche sobre los caballeros de Atena, que son muy fuertes y que pueden partir las estrellas como solo un revés de su mano. Y quiero ser tan fuerte como ellos.

― Muy bien. Entonces te llevare con el Patriarca. Vamos. Y claro que es una princesa Meztli. Chicos pueden descansar en lo que regreso.

― Si Maestro ― respondieron todos los aspirantes a caballeros incluyendo Meztli.

Menelao y Cleopatra se alejaron rumbo a los aposentos del Patriarca, pero antes de irse, Cleopatra volteo y le saco la lengua a Meztli burlándose de ella, cosa que hizo molestar aun más a Meztli.

**.: Fin Flashback :.**

― Hubieras visto tu cara ese día, te vez muy linda enojada ― dijo Cleopatra.

― Je, je, je… Gracias amor.

En ese momento, Lerida llego hasta donde estaban las chicas.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras Cleo?

― Mejor Lerida, gracias.

― Bien. Te robare a tu novia unos minutos, necesito que me ayude a hacer la camilla para llevarlos a todos ustedes.

― Esta bien Lerida, solo no la acoses mucho, je, je, je… _*Cof, cof*_ ― Pero el esfuerzo por reír hizo que empezara a toser sangre.

― Ya amor, descansa tienes que tener fuerzas para el camino. Mejor trata de dormir, ¿sí?

― Esta bien amor, lo intentare.

Después de dejar a Cleopatra en el suelo intentando dormir, Meztli y Lerida se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la madera con la que harían las camillas. Empezaron a trabajar en completo silencio, hasta que Lerida hablo…

― Sabes que no sobrevivirá hasta llegar al santuario, ¿verdad?

― Lo sé ― Meztli volteo a ver a Cleopatra ―. Pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance por intentarlo.

― Cleopatra tiene mucha suerte de haberte conocido.

― ¿Por qué lo dices Lerida? ― Meztli miro a Lerida confundida.

― Desde que se conocieron se llevaron bien, aunque se la pasaban peleando, se notaba que se gustaban.

― Je, je, je… Eso no te lo niego Lerida. Desde ese primer día cuando la conocí, me gusto mucho, a pesar de estar sucia y andrajosa, podía ver en sus hermosos ojos castaños la belleza de su alma y eso fue lo que me cautivo.

― Meztli… Siempre me he preguntado, quién dio el primer paso… ¿Ella o tú?

― Fue algo gracioso Lerida, fuimos las dos.

― ¿Cómo?

― Veras… Lo que paso fue que…

**.: Flashback :.**

Un año después de que Cleopatra se volviera aprendiz de caballero y alumna de Menelao, ella y Meztli combatían en un "entrenamiento" que ellas habían pactado lejos de los ojos de su maestro para poder ajustar cuentas pendientes entre ellas.

― Ahora veras quien es la mejor alumna de Menelao ― gritaba Meztli mientras propinaba una oleada de golpes con sus puños.

Cleopatra bloqueaba los golpes sin ningún problema, pero en un descuido un golpe dio de lleno en su rostro y eso provoco que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

― Vez, ¿ahora quien es la mejor?

― No eres mejor, solo eres una presumida y engreída ― Cleopatra se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio.

― ¿Así que no entiendes? Muy bien te daré otra lección.

La pelea continuo, los ataques de cada una eran más fuertes, desesperados y certeros. Pero pasadas varias horas, los ataques fueron más y más débiles hasta que por fin las dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo una frente a la otra. Sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban marcados por los golpes, pero a pesar de ya no tener fuerzas seguían lanzándose golpes solo para no dejarse vencer.

― ¿Te rindes bruja? Ahhh… ― Preguntaba Cleopatra sin fuerzas.

― Ríndete tu… Arpía macedonia… ― Meztli igual ya no tenían fuerzas ni para hablar.

Siguieron lanzándose golpes hasta que, al lanzarse un golpe, ambas cayeron hacia el frente y se abrazaron para no caer de lleno al suelo.

― ¿Empate? ― Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo ―. Si ― volvieron a decir las dos juntas.

Se dejaron caer una junto a la otra agotadas y respirando agitadamente. Cuando al fin se calmaron se quedaron observando el cielo estrellado sobre sus rostros.

― Son hermosas ― dijo Cleopatra mirando las estrellas, los que llamo la atención de Meztli que giro su cabeza para mirarla y quedarse embobada con la belleza del rostro de Cleopatra ―. Mira esas dos ― dijo señalando unas en el cielo ―, brillan más que las otras, se ven a un más hermosas.

Meztli giro su cabeza para ver las estrellas que le señalaban y luego se giro se nuevo para seguir viendo a su compañera.

― No se comparan con las estrellas que viven en tus ojos, esas si son mucho más hermosas que cualquier otra estrella.

La frase llamo la atención de Cleopatra que giro su rostro para ver a su compañera que la miraba con el rostro sonrojado.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

― Aihss… Ya lo dije y ya no hay vuelta a atrás ― decía mas para sí misma Meztli mientras cerraba los ojos.

Meztli se giro colocando su cuerpo sobre el de Cleopatra, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara bastante, después, Meztli puso sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Cleopatra mirándola con una mirada que Cleopatra jamás había visto en ella ni en nadie.

― Que me gustan tus ojos, son hermosos, son cálidos, son… Tan bellos como tú.

― ¡Meztli! ― Cleopatra la miraba sorprendida mientras ella acercaba su rostro hasta casi tocar su nariz con la de Cleopatra.

― Me gustas Cleopatra.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre peleas conmigo? ¿No entiendo?

― Porque pensé que este sentimiento no era sano, y que si me enemistaba contigo lograría olvidarlo o al menos mantenerte alejada de mí.

― ¿Y lo conseguiste? ― Cleopatra inconscientemente puso suavemente sus manos en la cintura de Meztli.

― No. Es imposible apartar esto que siento de mi corazón. Desde que llegaste, fue algo mágico ver tus ojos y ya no pude sacarlos de mi mente.

― Eres una tonta Meztli ― Cleopatra cerro sus brazos sobre la cintura de Meztli haciendo que se acostara sobre ella por completo y acercando sus rostros aun mas, tanto que cada una podía respirar el aliento de la otra.

― ¿Por qué lo soy? ― Meztli no apartaba la mirada de esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto adoraba.

― Porque también me gustas, desde el primer instante que te vi, pero me daba miedo decírtelo y perderte por completo.

― Entonces somos unas tontas… Amor.

― Lo sé… Amor. Lo somos ― Cleopatra apretó mas el abrazo haciendo que sus rostros y su labios se juntaran por completo, iniciando un largo y apasionado beso.

El cariño llevo al amor, el amor a las caricias, las caricias al deseo y el deseo a la pasión.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, explorándose, conociéndose de una manera diferente como ninguna lo había hecho antes. Cleopatra por ser la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de esa manera y más tratándose de una mujer como ella. Quería conocerla, saber que se sentía el tocar la piel suave de una mujer, tenia curiosidad de lo que sentían sus doncellas cuando la bañaban; sentía la necesidad, la urgencia de hacerlo, de tocarla, de acariciarla, de demostrarle con cada roce de sus manos lo que le provocaba y la hacía temblar. Sus manos recorrieron por completo la anatomía de Meztli, no dejaron milímetro de piel sin tocar, sin sentir, sin acariciar.

Para Meztli no era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer, pero sí de esa manera. Esa chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un hermoso tono de café, y piel apiñonada, hacia que su cuerpo y su corazón sintieran cosas que jamás pensó sentir con alguien. Cuando conoció las caricias de las mujeres, fueron solo para curar sus heridas o para satisfacer sus instintos más carnales, pero con ella era diferente. Se giro dejando a Cleopatra sobre ella y empezó a acariciarla, a sentir el calor que esa suave piel emanaba y que le quemaba la manos con un agradable calor. Un calor que deseaba sentir por todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron estorbando cada vez más, hasta provocar lo que ambas deseaban, sentir sus cuerpos piel con piel, sentir ese calor que las quemaba por dentro y hacerlo sentir a su amante. Poco a poco la pasión y el deseo fueron ganando terreno y el momento de amor dejo paso a un momento de deseo incontrolable y pasión salvaje. Sus bocas se devoraban sin control sus cuerpos se movían frotándote salvajemente uno contra el otro. Sus dedos buscaron la intimidad de la otra e introduciéndose en ella empezaron un movimiento de entra y sale cada vez más salvaje, sus bocas solo se separaban para gritar el nombre de su compañera o para gemir sin control, dejando entre las dos un hilo se saliva que no tardaban en volver a devorar junto con sus bocas. El momento parecía eterno y no tener fin, pero poco a poco sus manos se movieron más y más violentamente hasta que un estremecimiento y un grito desgarrador broto de sus bocas al mismo tiempo. El clímax. Ambas habían llegado, y las había encontrado al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos se tensaban violentamente y temblaban sin control. Cuando el momento paso, ambas se dejaron caer, agotadas y satisfechas. Cleopatra no dejaba de besar y lamer esa boca que tanto le había gustado.

― Eres golosa Amor ― decía Meztli sin dejar de besar a Cleopatra.

― Sabes deliciosa amor, nunca había besado a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer, pero ya no quiero dejar de hacerlo especialmente si esa mujer eres tú. Te amo Meztli… Te amo.

― Y yo a ti Cleopatra, te amo con todo mí ser.

La dos volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso que dio paso, esa misma noche a varias sesiones más de apasionado amor entre las dos nuevas amantes…

**.: Fin Flashback :.**

― Entonces, más bien la que dio el primer paso fuiste tú al decirle que te gustaba y ella dio el segundo al besarte.

― Bueno, ahora que lo dices creo que tienes razón.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por unos ruidos provenientes de algún lugar cerca de donde estaban.

― ¿Oíste eso Lerida?

― Si lo oí. ¿Qué fue?

― No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos vayamos de este maldito lugar lo más pronto posible.

Terminaron la camilla y acomodaron a los heridos como pudieron, tratando de ponerlos lo más cómodos posible, terminaron colocando algunos sobre otros, la camilla no era muy grande por lo que el espacio era insuficiente.

― Listo, será mejor que no pongamos en marcha ― decía Tonatiuh.

― ¡Hermano!

― ¿Qué ocurre Meztli?

― Lerida y yo oímos ruidos hace rato pero no pudimos identificar de donde provenían.

― Romulo y yo también los oímos, por eso mismo queremos irnos pronto de aquí. Romulo toma un lado de la camilla, Docrates, ve al frente y vigila que no haya problemas en el camino, Meztli, Lerida cuiden la retaguardia, yo ayudare a Romulo con la camilla.

― Bien ― dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron a caminar con una extraña sensación en sus corazones. El camino fue pasado y agotador, pero a pesar de estar agostados, no descansaban, no tenían el deseo de hacerlo ya que esa sensación se hacía más y más profunda. Solo descansaban lo suficiente para rotarse al jalar la camilla y dormir un poco. Todos jalaban la camilla por un tiempo y luego se turnaban. Después de varias hora de camino y varios kilómetros pudieron ver las puertas del infierno y al gran perro de tres cabezas Cerbero, protegiendo la entrada, lo que provoco que todos se quedaran petrificados en su lugar, excepto Meztli, que por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila al lado de ese enorme can.

― Vamos no tengan miedo, el solo protege la entrada, evita que los muertos salgan y que lo vivos entren.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que nos dejara pasar Meztli? ― Pregunto Docrates.

― No sé bien como lo sé, es un presentimiento, pero sé que como no estamos muertos nos permitirá pasar pero no nos dejara volver si queremos regresar.

― Espero tengas razón hermana. Bien vamos, hay que salir de este lugar pronto.

Todos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, y así como lo dijo Meztli, Cerbero ni se inmuto al pasar por su lado. Visto desde esa posición, Cerbero era imponente, había de medir unos 100 metros de alto y estaba tan rígido como una estatua, que de no haber sido por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, hubieran jurado que era una estatua de roca solida. Pero antes de terminar de pasar por su lado. El enorme perro se movió y los cerró el paso amenazadoramente, pensaron que sería el fin, hasta que la enorme bestia hablo…

― Los muertos no pueden salir del Hades ― dijo con voz cavernosa y aterradora.

― Pero no estamos muertos, estamos vivos ― dijo Tonatiuh gritando para que le escuchara.

Pero el solo volvió a repetir…

― Los muertos no pueden salir del Hades.

― Pero no estamos muertos… Aun… ― dijo Tonatiuh, pero no término su frase cuando él y los demás recordaron que no estaban solos en el viaje.

Todos lentamente voltearon hacia atrás mirando la camilla que iban arrastrando con tanto esfuerzo y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los 4 que aun podían medio caminar. Tonatiuh camino paso a paso hasta la camilla y se hinco frente a ella. Miro a sus compañeros, especialmente a Meztli que tenía el corazón en la garganta esperando lo peor. Tonatiuh volvió su mirada hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeros y reviso sus signos vitales, empezando por Cleopatra que para alivio de Meztli aun estaba con vida, débil, pero con vida. Cuando reviso a otro de sus compañeros, su rostro cambio al no sentir signos vitales en el, Julius, el romano, había muerto. Reviso a los demás y David, el judío y Amon, el egipcio también habían muerto.

Tonatiuh les hizo una seña a Romulo y a Docrates para que le ayudaran con los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Una vez que los colocaron a un lado de la puerta del Hades y les rindieron tributo, Cerbero se coloco en su posición habitual, permitiéndoles el paso a los vivos para seguir su camino sin su interrupción.

Los caballeros siguieron su camino con un claro semblante de pesadez, sabían que esto pasaría pero aun así no era fácil de asimilar. Meztli miraba a su amada esfinge (como le decía a Cleopatra), con miedo de que el próximo cuerpo que tuvieran que dejar fuera el de ella. Llevaban varios metros caminando, cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención. Al principio no sabían de donde provenía, pero si sabían que lo habían escuchado antes. Todo el camino antes de salir del Hades, habían escuchado esos ruidos como si los siguieran, pero todos pensaban que eran ruidos naturales del Hades. Pero ahora estaban fuera del Hades y los ruidos seguían oyéndose. Lerida siguió los ruidos y volteo hacia atrás, pero lo que vio la hizo gritar de horror. Todos miraron en dirección a Lerida y después a donde ella miraba con el miedo claramente marcado en sus ojos.

Justo delante de ellos, y a un costado de Cerbero, había varios seres de apariencia demoniaca. De piel negra y áspera como piel de lagarto, alas de murciélago enormes, grandes garras de color plateado en manos y pies, dientes enormes y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que escurría de sus zarpas, sangre de sus compañeros caídos, los cuales eran devorados con avidez por esos horribles seres que al oír el grito de Lerida, voltearon en esa dirección, pero luego se olvidaron de los vivos y siguieron devorando a los muertos. Lerida, Romulo y Docrates no soportaron la escena y terminaron vomitando lo poco que tenían en sus estómagos.

― Vamos… Tenemos que seguir ― dijo Tonatiuh.

Tonatiuh estaba igual de impactado que los demás, pero armándose de valor intento conservar la calma y hacer que todos olvidaran esa horrible escena al menos por un tiempo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que cayó la noche, todos se dispusieron a descansar y Tonatiuh haría guardia, ya que todo el trayecto siguieron escuchando esos ruidos y suponían que esos monstruos los estaban siguiendo. Meztli se acostó a un lado de su amada esfinge abrazándola, lo que ella correspondió acurrucándose entre su pecho, y al otro lado de Cleopatra Lerida.

― Meztli…

― ¿Si Lerida?

― ¿Qué crees que hayan sido esas cosas?

― No sé, pero si se que se alimentan de los muertos ― Meztli abrazo con más fuerza a Cleopatra.

― Entonces, eso quieres decir que…

― Ni se te ocurra decirlo Lerida. No dejare que esas cosas pongan un dedo en mi esfinge. Antes las hare polvo.

― Meztli, he querido preguntarte, ¿Por qué le dices esfinge y porque ella te dice Selene si no te llamas así?

― Buenos veras…

**.: Flashback :.**

En una choza dentro del santuario, se veía una pequeña luz iluminando el interior, y dentro se escuchaban varios ruidos, entre ellos gemidos y gritos de placer.

― ¡Ahh! Eres única amor. Solo contigo puedo llegar al cielo de esta manera ― decía Cleopatra mientras se abrazaba al pecho de Meztli.

― Es lo que tú me provocas amor. Con nadie había hecho el amor de esta manera. Eres una gata en celo.

― SOY… Tu gata en celo mi amor.

―Si lo eres.

Se volvieron a fundir en un largo y apasionado beso, mientras se recuperaban del gran orgasmo que habían tenido segundos atrás. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, más apasionado, más necesitado. Sus lenguas peleaban sin piedad por controlar a la otra. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, buscaban cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada para acariciarlo sin descanso. Después de un beso largo, sus pulmones requerían aire, por lo que se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas y un destello de deseo en sus ojos. Cleopatra empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de Meztli, dándole dulces besos, los cuales provocaban que salieran gemidos de los labios de Meztli, la mayoría de placer pero uno que otro de dolor al sentir las mordidas de su amada en su cuello y hombros. Cleopatra siguió bajando sin dejar de besar esa hermosa piel blanca, hasta llegar a esos deliciosos pechos firmes y de buen tamaño que tanto le gustaban. Empezó a lamer y a succionar con fuerza una de los pezones mientras que con una mano apretaba el otro pecho de Meztli y con sus dedos jalaba el pezón haciéndolo poner duro y firme. El mismo trato le dio al otro pecho y al pezón que quedaba libre. Por un buen rato salto de pecho en pecho hasta dejarlos brillando por su saliva, solo entonces siguió bajando con besos y lamidas por el bien formado vientre de Meztli. Cleopatra se sentó en las piernas de Meztli contemplando su abdomen y acariciándolo con una mescla de perversión, deseo y admiración.

― ¿Sabes que me encanta tu vientre amor? ― Cleopatra lo acariciaba delicadamente disfrutando de calor y del sudor que emanaba su piel y de cada pliegue en su abdomen.

― ¿En serio te gusta? ― Le preguntaba Meztli mientras acariciaba los muslos de Cleopatra y observando como la devoraba con la mirada y se lamia los labios saboreándose su cuerpo.

― Me encanta, me fascina, me excita, me… Me vuelve loca de deseo por ti. Me gusta cómo se te ven los músculos del abdomen, lo plano que se te ve, lo seductor que se ven las venas enmarcando todo tu vientre, el brillo del sudor en tu piel y la gotas de sudor bajando por el… Por… Tu… Hermoso… ― Cleopatra se estaba perdiendo en la mirada del abdomen de Meztli mientras sus manos lo acariciaban sin parar ―. Y… Seductor…

Cleopatra no pudo soportar más y con desesperación se lanzo a lamer y a besar cada milímetro de piel de ese abdomen que la estaba volviendo loca de pasión. Lo lamia sin parar, pasando su lengua por cada gota de sudor que encontraba. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de su amada sin parar. Besaba, lamia y degustaba cada musculo, para vena, cada poro de la piel de su amada. Lo lamio y lo beso hasta dejarlo brillante por su saliva y entonces bajo hasta la entrepierna de Meztli y la devoro sin piedad, provocando que varios gemidos salieran de la boca de Meztli dándole a entender a Cleopatra que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, así que siguió devorando la intimidad de Meztli sin piedad, sin detenerse y sin alejarse por mas intentos que Meztli hacía con sus manos por retirarla para poder tener un respiro por tanto placer. Meztli abrazo fuertemente con las piernas a su amante, indicándole que no se retirara, pero con sus manos empujaba la cabeza de Cleopatra para alejarla de su intimidad. Señales contradictorias, pero que Cleopatra sabia que solo eran por la confusión que sus caricias provocaban en la mente de su amada, así que seguía comiendo y devorando la intimidad de su amada desde su ano hasta su vagina, provocando mas y mas gemidos cada vez más fuertes en Meztli que se retorcía de placer como un animal agonizante. Agonizando de placer. Meztli enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su amada con fuerza, tanto que le provocaba dolor a Cleopatra pero eso no impediría que siguiera con su trabajo. Meztli se retorcía aun mas en formas que un humano normal no sería capaz de hacerlo. Su respiración era agitada, su espalda se arqueaba de una manera casi imposible, haciendo que se levantara por completo del lecho, sosteniéndose con la punta de sus pies y con su cabeza dejando todo el cuerpo en el aire en una clara forma de arco, pero a pesar de la rara posición, Cleopatra no se separaba ni una segundo de la intimidad de su amada. La respiración de Meztli se hacía cada vez más difícil. Sus movimientos más violentos y sus gritos cada vez más potentes, hasta que el gran momento llego. Un potente y prolongado orgasmo invadió por completo el cuerpo de Meztli haciéndola gritar lo más fuerte posible como si estuvieran arrancándole algún miembro del cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tenso arqueando de manera casi imposible la espalda y provocando que los músculos de sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen y su cuello se marcaran, de igual forma las venas de su cuello se marcaban haciendo ver un cuerpo aun más atlético y cuidado de lo que se veía a simple vista. El orgasmo fue largo y placentero, y mientras duro, Meztli empujaba el rosro de Cleopatra contra su intimidad con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su corrida fuera aun más abundante y provocando que Cleopatra bebiera ávidamente sin parar. Una vez que el momento termino, Meztli se dejo caer pesadamente en el lecho aun temblando, relajo los músculos de su cuerpo y su agarre en el cabello de Cleopatra mientras ella terminaba de beber las últimas gotas de la corrida de su amada guerrera. Cuando termino de beber, dando pequeños y dulces besos, fue subiendo hasta llegar a los labios de su amada y regalarle un beso con el sabor de su intimidad, para luego recostarse sobre el pecho de su amada.

― ¿Te gusta lo que te hace tu gata en celo amor?

― Me encanta mi esfinge.

― ¿Esfinge? ― Preguntaba Cleopatra levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.

― Si.

― ¿Y por qué me dices así?

― Porque no a cualquiera le ponen el nombre de Cleopatra, y ese nombre es de origen egipcio, así que tu eres mi esfinge, mi felina en celo.

― Hay amor, je, je, je… En ese caso te diré… Mmm… ― Cleopatra hacia ademan de pensar ―. A ya se. Te diré Selene.

― ¿Selene? ¿Y por qué?

― Bueno Selene en la diosa de la luna entre los griegos y tú me dijiste que tu nombre significa luna en tu lengua natal, así que tu eres MI luna o MI Selene.

― Muy buena analogía amor. Me gusta.

― Y a mí que me digas TU esfinge.

Cleopatra volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de su amada y se quedaron así hasta que el sueño las venció de nuevo, como hacia todas las noches después de sus sesiones de pasión.

**.: Fin Flashback :.**

― … Y así es como nos empezamos a decir Esfinge y Selene.

― Vaya pura pasión con ustedes dos.

― Si, pasión y amor, por eso mismo no quiero perderla.

― Ruega a los Dioses para que eso no pase pero tienes que estar consciente que tal vez eso no pase.

― Lo sé, por eso mismo no quiero separarme de ella.

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Pero a la mañana siguiente unos ruidos las despertaron de manera alarmante.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pregunto Lerida poniéndose de pie.

― Son esas cosas, empezaron atacar sin motivo aparente ― respondía Docrates intentando defenderse de esos monstruos.

― Debe haber un motivo ― decía Tonatiuh atacando a las criaturas ―. Lerida revisa a los heridos.

Lerida se dirigió a los heridos revisándolos y dándose cuenta que Helio el espartano y Darío el persa habían muerto durante la noche. Se acerco hacia donde estaban Meztli y Cleopatra pero Meztli no la dejo avanzar más…

― Ella aun sigue viva ― dijo Meztli alzando la voz.

― Tranquila Meztli, solo quería confirmarlo.

― Pues ya te lo confirme.

― Muy bien ― Lerida se alejo de Meztli y se dirigió a Tonatiuh ―. Helio y Darío están muertos Tonatiuh.

― Aléjenlos de aquí, yo los distraeré hasta que regresen.

Docrates y Lerida hicieron lo indicado y dejaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros lo más lejos que pudieron antes de regresar y ver como esas cosas se alejaban en busca de los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos.

― Retomemos la marcha no quiero oír comer a esas cosas ― dijo Docrates.

Todos retomaron la marcha dejando a los monstruos atrás, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al filo del medio día se volvieron a oír los ruidos de esas criaturas siguiéndolos de nuevo, esperando su próxima comida.

Siguieron caminando todo el día sin detenerse, Meztli y Tonatiuh ya estaban más fuertes gracias a su habilidad de curación y ellos llevaban la camilla, mientras que Lerida, Romulo y Docrates caminaban detrás de ellos cada vez con pasos más pesados, pero el miedo a que esas criaturas los atacaran, hacia que sus pasos no se detuvieran. Comieron caminando y ni siguiera un rio los detuvo, atravesaron el rio esperando que eso disuadiera a los monstruos, pero ni todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para cruzar el rio sin que los heridos se mojaran demasiado, fue suficiente para que esos monstruos dejaran de seguirlos. Los ruidos se callaron un rato después de cruzar el río, pero después de unas horas volvieron a oírse. Por lo que los guerreros supusieron que solo se habían dejado de oír en lo que cruzaron el río o lo vadearon para llegar al otro lado. Al caer la noche por fin pudieron descansar, ya que era muy peligroso caminar de noche con varios heridos.

― Estoy agotado ― dijo Romulo ―, no puedo dar un paso más.

― Tranquilo ― le respondió Docrates ―, en tres días más estaremos en el santuario.

― Necesito dormir un rato.

― Descansa yo hare la primera guardia y tú la segunda.

― Gracias Docrates.

Romulo se recargo en un árbol y se abrazo las piernas para así poder descansar. La noche paso lo más tranquila posible, ya que los ruidos se seguían escuchando, pero de un momento a otro se hicieron más intensos, parecía que esas bestias estaban inquietas por algo. Algo los estaba impacientando pero ninguno de los guerreros sabía que era. Para esas horas de la madrugada, los ruidos eran tan intensos que ninguno podía dormir, así que se pusieron en alerta por cualquier cosa.

― Esas cosas me están poniendo los nervios de punta, ¿por qué diablos están tan inquietos? ― Pregunto Docrates.

― Es como si algo los estuviera excitando ― dijo Meztli.

― Son como una jauría de lobos esperando a que la presa enferma muera para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Docrates observo a Romulo que no se movía e intento despertarlo.

― Romulo… Romulo despierta ― pero no respondía ―. Romulo que no oyes esos ruidos ― Docrates tomo del hombro a Romulo para sacudirlo y despertarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Romulo cayó pesadamente al suelo en la misma posición en la que estaba ― ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Romulo?! ¡¿Romulo?!

Todos se acercaron a ver qué ocurría y vieron a Romulo en esa posición. Lerida poco a poco se acerco a tocar la yugular de Romulo, solo para darse cuenta que había muerto mientras dormía.

― Esta muerto…

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Lerida inspecciono el cuerpo de Romulo y observo una herida profunda en su costado derecho que se había infectado.

― Seguro esta herida se la hicieron esas cosas en el ataque de ayer y nunca dijo nada, y la infección fue lo que lo mato, además de que ya estaba demasiado débil ― dedujo Lerida.

― Entonces eso es lo que está poniendo así de inquietos a esas cosas ― dijo Tonatiuh ―. Meztli revisa a los heridos, esperemos que Romulo sea el único.

Meztli reviso al resto de los heridos, empezando lógicamente por su amada Cleopatra, y confirmo que aunque débil, seguía con vida. Reviso a los demás y se dio cuenta que además del romano Romulo, los griegos, Agamenon y Leonidas también habían muerto.

― Agamenon y Leonidas también están muertos Tonatiuh.

― Cada vez somos menos. Docrates ayúdame con ellos, llevémoslos lejos de aquí y volvamos para seguir andando, ya esta amaneciendo y no quiero oír a esas cosas comer.

Docrates y Tonatiuh tomaron a los muertos, mientras Lerida y Meztli preparaban a los heridos para seguir el viaje. Minutos después Tonatiuh y Docrates regresaron casi corriendo y con cara de asco.

― Vámonos esas cosas ya están comiendo y no quiero quedarme más de lo necesario ― dijo Docrates.

Momentos antes de que saliera el sol, los 7 que restaban, emprendieron el viaje de nuevo rumbo al santuario. Caminaron sin descansar, querían tomar suficiente distancia de esas cosas, pero al filo del medio día los ruidos volvieron a oírse igual de inquietos que en la mañana. Revisaron a los heridos de nuevo y estaba vez fue Lipido quien había fallecido. Lo bajaron de la camilla y siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás. Momentos después pudieron escuchar los horribles sonidos de las creaturas devorando el cuerpo, eran peor que buitres alimentándose, el verlos alimentarse era sumamente asqueroso, por lo cual ninguno de los sobrevivientes que podían caminar, miraron hacia atrás hasta que los ruidos dejaron de oírse. Siguieron caminando toda la tarde sin descansar hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse. Acamparon a las orillas de un bosque, el cual precedía a una llanura árida y rocosa donde no había casi nada de vegetación por varios kilómetros. Del otro lado de la llanura a dos días de viaje estaba por fin el santuario. Todos estaban un poco más animados ya que su premio estaba cada vez más cerca, solo tenían que soportar dos días más y todo estaría bien. Estaban seguros que una vez que entraran a los limites del santuario esas cosas dejarían de seguirlos y regresarían al Hades de nuevo.

Descansaron toda la noche, aunque igual que las otras noches a medio dormir, cuidándose de los monstruos que los acechaban de noche y revisando a los heridos esperando ninguno muriera mientras ellos dormían. Al salir el sol volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Caminaron con bastantes ánimos por un rato, hasta que el calor de la llanura desértica empezó a hacer estragos. Poco a poco sus pasos se fueron alentando, hasta que cada paso era un verdadero sacrificio. Tonatiuh y Meztli no lo sentían tanto, pero Docrates y Lerida si, al no ser inmortales y tener demasiadas heridas, sus cuerpos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para resistir el viaje. Caminaron sin descanso hasta que el ocaso empezó a aparecer en el cielo. Solo entonces se detuvieron. No había arboles ni plantas altas cerca para cubrirse en la noche, así que acamparon a cielo abierto. Todos estabas animados por que al día siguiente llegarían a los límites del santuario, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Después de acomodar las cosas para pasar la noche, Meztli fue a ver a su amada esfinge. Meztli se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar con ella.

― Amor, mañana llegaremos al santuario.

― ¿Ya? Por fin…

― Así es, pronto podrás ser atendida por un médico y recuperarte del todo.

― Si… Meztli…

― Si, ¿dime?

― Te amo… … …

― Yo también te amo amor. Veras que cuando lleguemos y ya estés bien, haremos una cabaña sobre el risco de Cabo Sunión, ahí sobre el calabozo.

― …

― Se que te encanta la vista desde ese lugar. Y quiero que todos los días que te levantes, sea lo primero que veas, claro después de verme a mí, je, je, je.

― …

― Quiero hacerte feliz todos los días que estemos juntas, se que tu te iras antes que yo, pero no importa que estés anciana y yo siga igual, te amare de la misma manera que te he amado siempre, veras que seremos muy felices amor. ¿Verdad que tú piensas igual amor?

― …

― ¿Esfinge?

― …

― ¿Cleo?

― …

― ¡¿Cleopatra?! ― Meztli empezó a desesperarse por no recibir respuesta ―. ¡CLEOPATRA! ¡CLEOPATRA RESPONDENEME POR FAVOR!

Tonatiuh y los demás se dieron cuenta del escándalo y fueron a ver que ocurría.

― ¿Qué ocurre Meztli? ― Pregunto Lerida.

― Cle… Cleo… No me responde.

Lerida miro atentamente el rostro de Cleopatra y un mal presentimiento atravesó su pecho. Con mucho nerviosismo, acerco su mano poco a poco a la garganta de Cleopatra para sentir su pulso, pero cuando la toco, sus presentimientos se hicieron realidad…

― Meztli… ― Meztli la miro directamente a los ojos confundida ―. Esta muerta. Ya no podemos hacer más.

Meztli no hacia ningún gusto, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar que Lerida no pudo descifrar. Lerida tomo el hombro de Meztli y la sacudió ligeramente.

― ¿Meztli? ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Meztli? ― Meztli seguía perdida ―. Meztli… ― Pero Meztli aparto el brazo de Lerida con un fuerte golpe.

― ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, ELLA ESTA VIVA, ME ESCUCHASTE BRUJA, MI AMOR ESTA VIVA Y VIVIEREMOS JUNTAS EL RESTO DE SU VIDA! ― Meztli tomo el cuerpo de Cleopatra en sus brazos y lo acurruco en su pecho, mientras ríos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro ―. ¡Viviremos juntas el resto de su vida y nadie nos separara! ¿Verdad amor? ¿Verdad que jamás me dejaras? Verdad… Que… Siempre… … ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡CLEOPATRAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME DEJEEEEEEES!

Su llanto se volvió gritos de desesperación e ira. Su corazón poco a poco se escurecía más por el dolor y la pena, y sus gritos y eran cada vez más desgarradores. Docrates, Lerida y Tonatiuh se alejaron un poco para darle espacio con su pena. Meztli lloro por varios minutos hasta que sus sollozos se silenciaron, llamando la atención de su hermano.

― ¿Meztli? ¿Ya estas mejor?

Tonatiuh se acerco poco a poco hasta tocar el hombro de su hermana, pero en ese momento una energía oscura le dio una fuerte descarga en su mano.

― ¿Pero qué? ¿Meztli, estas bien?

― ¿Meztli? ― dijo una voz hueca pero femenina, proveniente de los labios de Meztli ―. Meztli ya no existe más.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En ese momento Meztli giro el rostro para ver a Tonatiuh, pero fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que los ojos de su hermana ya no eran los mismos. Eran de un negro profundo, tan profundo como la oscuridad misma, y tan aterradores como el más terrible de los miedos.

― Tú no eres Meztli… ¿Quién eres?

― ¿Yo? ― Dijo la otra voz y el cuerpo de Meztli se ponía de pie dejando caer de golpe el cuerpo de Cleopatra al suelo ―. Yo soy la oscuridad misma… Yo soy el terror encarnado… Yo soy la sed de venganza y sangre… Yo soy la maldad pura… Yo… Soy… ¡LUNA NUEVAAAAAAA!

El en ese momento el cielo empezó a nublarse y una gran cantidad de rayos saltaban entre las nubes. Una sonrisa macabra se asomo en el rostro de Meztli, dejando ver también un par de largos y afilados colmillos y los brillos azules de su cabello se volvieron plateados con la luz de la luna.

― Témanme mortales, porque yo soy su reina. Soy la reina de la oscuridad y de la noche, la emperatriz de la maldad y el odio…

― ¿Qué le está pasando Tonatiuh?

― No lo sé Lerida, pero no es Meztli quien habla.

― Por fin estoy libre, después de tantos años encerrada en el corazón de esta estúpida de Meztli, al fin soy… ¡LIBREEEEEEE!

― ¿Que eres tú? ― Pregunto Tonatiuh, provocando que Luna Nueva lo mirara desafiante.

― ¿Qué soy? Te diré que soy. Soy la soledad, la ira, el dolor físico y sentimental, soy el odio, soy el miedo, soy la venganza, soy la sed de sangre… Soy… Soy todo lo que Meztli tenía en su corazón.

― Eso no es cierto… Meztli no tenía todo eso en su corazón ― reclamo Lerida.

― Mi estúpida niña… No conoces el pasado de Meztli y no sabes todo lo que a sufrido. El abandono de su padre, la muerte de su madre, la destrucción de su aldea, las penurias y el dolor por sobrevivir, el dolor, la ira, y la sed de venganza provocados por sus repetidas violaciones, la soledad por no sentirse aceptada por su inmortalidad… El dolor por perder al ser que más amaba en el mundo. El corazón de Meztli esta tan podrido como el de cualquier ser humano o tal vez más. Solo que había podido controlarlo… Hasta ahora. Ahora yo soy la dueña de este cuerpo y Meztli… Bueno. Meztli solo ve, oye y siente todo lo que yo hago, digo y oigo.

― ¿Y con qué fin haces eso maldita? ¿Por qué la haces sufrir aun más? ― Pregunto Tonaniuh lleno de ira contra esa mujer.

― ¡Vida! ― Respondió Luna Nueva.

― ¿Vida? ― Preguntaron asombrados Lerida, Docrates y Tonatiuh.

― Yo estoy aquí debido al dolor en el corazón de Meztli, y mientras más dolor y sufrimiento tenga, más tiempo podre estar en este mundo.

― ¡¿Entonces la haces sufrir a propósito para poder seguir "TU" con vida?! ― Pregunto Tonatiuh.

― Exacto mí querido… "Hermano".

― Eso es horrible ― reclamo Lerida ―. ¿Cómo puedes torturarla de esa manera? ¡Eres un monstruo!

― Los halagos no servirán de nada ― en ese momento un ruido detrás de ella llamo su atención haciendo que mirara por sobre su hombro ―. Ah… Había olvidado a las mascotas de Hades.

Luna Nueva se giro por completo y pudo ver los ojos rojos de las bestias que esperaban la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre el cadáver de Cleopatra.

― Vengan mis pequeños…

Luna Nueva camino hasta acercarse lo suficiente a esas bestias que como mansas mascotas lamieron su mano.

― Son tan hermosos, huelen a muerte y sangre. ¡Ah! Seguro tienen hambre, ¿verdad? ― Las bestias empezaron a gruñir y a retorcerse como perros hambrientos ―. Déjenme servirles la cena ―Luna Nueva miro a todos lados y encontró lo que buscaba ―. Estupendo.

Extendió su brazo derecho por completo y alzo la mano dejando ver por completo la palma de su mano. La palma de su mano empezó a abrirse en forma de cruz y del interior salió una cadena negra, en la punta tres ganchos tan afilados como navajas que parecían quijadas que se cerraban y abrían como si estuvieran vivas. En ese momento la cadena salió disparada hacia su objetivo… El cuerpo inerte de Cleopatra. La cadena tomo al cuerpo por el cuello y lo levanto como si de un animal muerto se tratara, provocando que el cuello de Cleopatra empezara a sangrar por las cortadas.

― La cena… Esta… Servida… ¡HA, HA, HA, HA!

Las bestias se retorcían y aullaban más conforme la sangre salía más y más del cuerpo de Cleopatra.

Dentro de la mente de Luna Nueva, una voz gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJALA! A QUIEN QUIERES EN A MI Y YA ME TIENES, ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES?... ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES? ¡SUELTALA!

Meztli estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón oscuro de su alma, pero aunque se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, aun podía ver y escuchar con mucha claridad todo lo que hacía Luna Nueva.

― ¿Qué mas quiero? Quiero vivir para siempre, y eso solo lo lograre si tú te quedas donde estas. Y que mejor manera que provocándote más dolor.

Luna Nueva se giro y miro a las bestias que estaban cada vez más impacientes.

― ¿Quieren comer mis mascotas?

Las uñas de la mano izquierda de Luna Nueva crecieron hasta llegar a un largo de 30 cms y empezó a golpear el cuerpo de Cleopatra provocándole infinidad de cortadas que provocaron que sangra mas abundantemente hasta el suelo, y las bestias empezaron a beber de la sangre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― Tomen mis amores… Coman… Devoren ese cuerpo inútil…

Luna Nueva arrojo el cuerpo hacia las bestias y estas empezaron a destrozar y a devorar el cuerpo sin piedad. Luna Nueva observaba el espectáculo atentamente para que Meztli lo observara también y su corazón se consumiera aun más en la desesperación y la ira.

Meztli lloraba sin parar, no podía dejar de ver ese horrible espectáculo que Luna Nueva miraba con morbosa satisfacción.

― Siiii…. ¿Puedes verlo Meztli? ¿Vez como destrozan el cuerpo de tu amada Cleopatra?

Las bestias comían con cada vez más gula hasta terminar bañadas en sangre, devoraron las piezas de carne hasta no dejar más que huesos y un gran charco de sangre en sus patas. Solo entonces se volvieron hacia Luna Nueva pidiendo más alimento.

― ¿Aun tienen hambre mis amores?

Luna Nueva se giro para buscar otra víctima y alimentar a sus mascotas, pero en ese momento un puño golpeo la cara de Luna Nueva haciéndola caer en el charco de sangre tras de ella.

― Eres un monstruo maldito… ― Tonatiuh respiraba agitado lleno de rencor hacia esa cosa que usurpaba el cuerpo de su hermana.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme estúpido? ― Luna Nueva se pudo de pie, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul profundo y el verlos directamente provocaba que tu alma se congelara por completo ―. Nadie puede tocarme… Nadie osa ponerme un dedo encima… Nadie lo hace y… SOBREVIVE…

Luna Nueva levanto sus brazos en alto y de su pecho empezó a crecer una esfera de luz negra. Las bestias empezaron a correr aterradas y eso llamo la atención de Tonatiuh que comprendió que eso no era un ataque cualquiera. Empezó a correr en dirección contraria a Luna Nueva gritando a sus compañeros.

― Huyan… Váyanse de aquí… Corran lo más lejos que puedan…

― ¡NEGRA… NOCHEEEEE! ― Grito Luna Nueva.

Docrates, Lerida y Tonatiuh corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin embargo la esfera crecía rápidamente. La esfera crecía más y más sin parar. Empezó a consumir todo a su paso, el cuerpo de Luna Nueva, después a las bestias que empezaron a aullar de dolor cuando la luz negra los alcanzo. Después fue consumido el cuerpo de Asimandro. La esfera crecía más y más sin control. Docrates no podía correr más y su cansado cuerpo cayó al suelo agotado. Tonatiuh se dio cuenta y se detuvo para ayudarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La esfera lo alcanzo y entonces Tonatiuh pudo ver como el cuerpo de Docrates era consumido por la luz negra haciendo que la piel y la carne se derritieran como si fuera un muñeco de cera. El espectáculo fue tan espantoso que dejo sin habla y estupefacto a Tonatiuh, que solo reacciono cuando la luz negra estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Volvió a correr y tomo de la mano a Lerida para huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo no fueron rivales para la velocidad del ataque y este los alcanzo. Tonatiuh solo tuvo tiempo de abrazar a Lerida y acurrucarse en el suelo esperando lo peor.

La luz negro los envolvió. Ahí dentro la oscuridad era completa; el silencio era absoluto. Todos los sentimientos de Lerida y Tonatiuh se dispararon provocándoles un ataque de sentimientos encontrados como nunca lo habían sentido antes. En segundos estaban felices y al instante estaban llenos de odio y terror. La sensación era abrumadora. El frio que llegaba hasta su alma era algo que jamás habían sentido antes, era como si les arrancaran el alma a tirones, el dolor en sus pechos era insoportable. Pero así como la luz negra los envolvió, la luz desapareció y todas las sensaciones de Tonatiuh y Lerida regresaron a la normalidad.

― ¿Qué ocurrió Tonatiuh?

― No lo sé Lerida, pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

― Ni yo, fue horrible.

Tonatiuh observo a su alrededor y solo podía ver un campo quemado y muerto. Miro hacia abajo para cerciorarse que Lerida estaba bien pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que ambos estaban dentro de un círculo perfecto de tierra sin quemar, aparentemente el único lugar en toda la llanura que estaba intacto después del ataque de Luna Nueva. ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron fue algo que no comprendía del todo? Ambos se incorporaron como pudieron. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y adoloridos. Miraron a su alrededor y a lo lejos pudieron ver un cuerpo. Caminaron hacia él. Unos pasos más adelante el esqueleto de lo que una vez fue Docrates estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo contemplaron un momento dándose una idea del terrible poder del ataque "Negra noche" de luna nueva.

Siguieron caminando y más adelante observaron el esqueleto de Asimandro. Caminaron hasta llegar al cuerpo de Luna Nueva. Detrás de ella se podían ver los huesos dispersos del cuerpo de Cleopatra y mas allá una pila de huesos de las bestias devoradoras de cadáveres.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella Tonatiuh?

― Sigue siendo mi hermana, espero y Luna Nueva se haya ido.

Pero antes de que Tonatiuh pudiera siquiera intentar tocar el cuerpo en sus pies, este empezó a moverse…

― Mmm…

― ¿Meztli? ¿Eres tú? ― Pregunto Tonatiuh con recelo.

― ¿Tonatiuh? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué paso? ― Pero en ese momento todos los recuerdo de lo sucedido momentos atrás llegaron a su mente provocando que temblara incontrolablemente por el miedo y la desesperación.

― Tranquila Meztli ya todo paso… ― Tonatiuh la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo la culpa y el arrepentimiento provocaron que empezara a llorar sin control.

― ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN MONSTRUO! ― Sus llantos desgarraban el extraño silencio que se había hecho en ese paramo quemado por Luna Nueva.

En ese momento fue que Lerida y Tonatiuh se dieron cuenta del extraño silencio.

― ¿Oyes eso Tonatiuh? ― Pregunto Lerida.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Solo oigo los llantos de mi hermana.

― Precisamente, no hay otro sonido, ni el viento sopla en este lugar.

― Tienes razón, no hay ni un ruido… Es como si la destrucción hubiera alcanzado incluso al mismo viento.

Siguieron ahí un rato mas, esperando a que Meztli se tranquilizara, pero en todo ese tiempo una extraña sensación de muerte y desesperanza los rodeaba.

Cuando Meztli por fin se tranquilizo, se quedo profundamente dormida. Tonatiuh la cargo en su espalda como cuando eran niños y los tres tomaron rumbo al santuario. Caminaron por varios kilómetros y durante todo el recorrido no vieron más que tierra quemada y muerta, huesos de animales de todo tipo y plantas quemadas desde la raíz. El paisaje era desolador. Después de un penoso y agotador viaje salieron del área quemada y entraron a un prado con pasto verde y fresco. Lerida y Tonatiuh se volvieron para ver el lugar que acababan de abandonar y quedaron sorprendidos con la magnitud de la devastación.

― ¡Es increíble! Esa bruja sí que tiene un poder sorprendente.

― Esa bruja, es mi hermana Lerida.

― Luna Nueva no es tu hermana, Meztli lo es ― Lerida miraba Meztli con tristeza mientras esta dormía en la espalda de Tonatiuh ―. Y la que hizo todo esto es la bruja de Luna Nueva ― volvió a mirar hacia la devastación ―. ¿Crees que este sea todo el pode de Luna Nueva?

― No lo creo. Como ella dijo, su poder está ligado a la oscuridad en el corazón de mi hermana. Mientras más culpa y mas tristeza haya en el corazón de Meztli, su poder será más grande. Nadie sabe qué tanta tristeza y oscuridad pueda acumular el sentimiento humano. Si puede acumular lo suficiente, podría ser capaz a acabar con toda la vida en el mundo.

― ¿Tanto así?

― Así como el amor es tan poderoso y vence todo tipo de barreras, los sentimientos negativos como el odio y el rencor, pueden llegar a ser igual de fuertes.

― ¿Y cómo controlaras a Luna Nueva?

― No lo sé… Ya que despierte Meztli, hablare con ella para encontrar una solución entre los dos.

Lerida y Tonatiuh se volvieron, dejando tras de sí la devastación provocada por Luna Nueva y caminaron rumbo al santuario para iniciar una nueva vida sin sus compañeros y con una nueva y poderosa enemiga.

Varios meses después de aquello, Lerida se había convertido en el nuevo patriarca. Tonatiuh y Meztli hablaban con ella sobre sus planes…

― ¿Así que esa es su decisión? ― Preguntaba la Patriarca.

― Si. Hemos oído que en el oriente hay un gran sabio que puede ayudarme a controlar a Luna Nueva.

― ¿En oriente?

― Si ― respondió Tonatiuh ―. Se llama Siddartha o como le dicen los Hindúes… "Buda". Sabemos que el llego al último escalón en la iluminación humana a través de la meditación, así que pensamos que él puede ayudarnos.

La patriarca Lerida miro a su costado a un par de cajas doradas en el suelo.

― ¿Qué harán con ellas?

― Te las devolveremos ― dijo Tonatiuh.

― Ahora que no estaremos, no tiene caso que nos llevemos estas armaduras ― comento Meztli.

― No sabemos cuándo regresaremos de la India…

― Y ni si acaso regresaremos ― termino la frase Meztli.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Pregunto Lerida.

― Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de Cleopatra, y quiero sanar mi corazón. Tal vez busquemos otras tierras y otras aventuras antes de regresar aquí para intentar recuperarme, y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve eso. Tal vez… ― Meztli miro fijamente a Lerida ―. Cuando regresemos tú ya ni siquiera estarás en ese mundo, así que será mejor que les busques unos guerreros dignos de portarlas, así también inicias una nueva era en los caballeros de Atena.

― Si, tienes razón. Es lo más probable. Entonces les buscare nuevos dueños a las armaduras de Tauro y Acuario.

Lerida y Meztli se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y Tonatiuh comprendió que debería dejarlas solas para que se despidieran.

― Bueno, creo que las dejare solas. Fue un placer conocerte Lerida. Espero algún día nos volvamos a ver en este mundo ― Tonatiuh se dirigió y abrazo a Lerida en una señal de despedida permanente.

― Yo también lo espero Tonatiuh, pero como dijo Meztli probablemente no nos volvamos a ver.

Mientras se abrazaban, Tonanituh murmuro en el oído de Lerida…

― Entonces no dejes ir esta oportunidad, demuéstrale cuando la amas y tal vez eso ayuda a que regresemos pronto o tal que ni nos vayamos.

― Sabes que aunque me corresponda igual se ira.

― Tienes razón. Pero no te quedes con las ganas. En estos últimos meses te has dado cuenta que la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla en dudas. Tomate tu tiempo. Yo no tengo prisa ― los dos se separaron y mirándose a los ojos Lerida asintió.

― Gracias. Cuídate mucho Tonatiuh.

― Así lo hare. Nos vemos.

Tonatiuh salió del salón del Patriarca dejando a las dos chicas solas y mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir. Hasta que Lerida, tomando el consejo de Tonatiuh hablo…

― Desearía que no te fueras Meztli.

― Sabes que tengo que hacerlo Lerida, el dolor y la culpa son muy grandes y no puedo soportarlo estando aquí ― Meztli giro la cabeza hacia un costado para evitar que Lerida observara sus lágrimas.

Lerida se acerco lentamente a Meztli y tomo con sus manos las mejillas de Meztli y la hizo girar el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué lloras de nuevo? Pensé que habías dicho que no llorarías más por ese incidente.

― No lloro por eso Lerida…

― ¿Entonces?

― Porque no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos como quisiera. Si lo intento se que te lastimaría y eres maravillosa como para lastimarte de alguna manera.

― Entonces… ¿Lo sabías?

― Siempre lo he sabido Lerida. Pero mi corazón y mi amor le pertenecían a Cleopatra ― Lerida bajo la mirada y sonrió amargamente.

― Yo también lo sabía ― volvió a mirar a los ojos a Meztli ―. Siempre he sabido que no me corresponderías nunca como yo quisiera, pero aun así nunca he podido, ni podre sacarte de mi corazón.

― Entonces no hagas esto más difícil para las dos y déjame ir, te lo ruego ― lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Meztli al igual que el Lerida.

― Solo concédeme un último deseo.

― ¿Cuál?

― Hazme el amor como se lo hacías a Cleopatra, hazme llegar al cielo como lo hacías con ella, y entonces podrás irte y no volver jamás si es lo que deseas.

― Pero… ― un dedo sello los labios de Meztli.

― Sabes que jamás te olvidare, ni dejare de sentir esto que siento en mi corazón, así que quiero que este sentimiento lo tatúes en mi alma con tus caricias y lo dejes marcado en mi piel con el fuego de tus besos. Por favor Meztli… Hazme tuya, te lo ruego y entonces podremos seguir nuestros caminos sin remordimientos.

― Lerida… Yo…

― Lo veo en tus ojos Meztli… También quieres hacerlo.

― Pero sería como jugar contigo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Quiero olvidarme de la sensación de los besos de Cleopatra en mi piel, de sus caricias, y…

― Y para eso necesitas otra mujer que te borre esos besos con los suyos y esas caricias son las suyas.

― Si… Pero… Tendría que se alguien por la que no siento nada, por la que solo sienta deseo y nada más.

― Yo sé que puedo ayudarte con eso. Vamos Meztli déjame borrar esos besos y esas caricias con los míos y hacerte olvidar a Cleopatra, yo se que nunca he sido tan importante para ti como ella, por lo que podrás olvidar mis besos y mis caricias con facilidad.

― Seria como usarte, casi como a las prosti…

― ¡USAME…! Si eso te hace olvidar a Cleopatra, úsame y olvídate de las dos para que sigas tu vida.

― Lerida…

Lerida tomo de nuevo el rostro de Meztli y junto suavemente sus labios a los de Meztli en un tierno y suave beso.

― Ven amor… Vamos a hacer que olvides todo esto de una vez.

Lerida tomo la mano de Meztli y la condujo a través del gran salón hasta pasar por el trono del Patriarca rumbo a sus aposentos.

La habitación del Patriarca era amplia. Había una gran cama de piedra al centro, sobre esta un suave colchón de plumas de ganso y varias almohadas por todo el colchón. La cama estaba bordeada por 4 columnas de mármol pulido, de las cuales colgaban unas suaves cortinas de seda blanca. A un costado de la habitación un gran baño de agua corriente coronaba el lugar.

Meztli estaba maravillada con la majestuosidad de la habitación, toda en mármol blanco con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la hermosa mujer de piel bronceada que estaba frente a ella. Lerida era de origen griego oriental, lo que significaba que había nacido en las colonias griegas en la región de Asiria, además de que era hija de una mujer griega y un hombre persa, lo cual le daban su hermoso tono de piel bronceada y unos ojos grises y seductores.

Lerida se dirigió a la cama con paso seductor. Y mientras caminaba lentamente iba deslizando la túnica por su piel hasta que esta callo completamente al suelo, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Siguió caminando hasta la cama y subió en el colchón. Se sentó en el lecho mirando de frente a Meztli. Su cuerpo erguido dejaba ver por completo sus redondos y firmes pechos y su bien cuidado y atlético cuerpo. Lerida tomo una pose como si fuera una jovencita de 15 años que fuera a entregar su primera vez a su marido, con los brazos entre sus piernas y una mirada entre infantil y seductora.

― Ven… Te estoy esperando.

Meztli camino despacio sin dejar de mirar a la musa que tenia frente a ella. Mientras avanzaba. A cada paso, la túnica iba descendiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo que quedar completamente desnuda. La vista de esa mujer atlética y de una hermosa piel blanca, provoco que Lerida se mordiera el labio inferior saboreando la piel de esa mujer. Meztli se subió a la cama, y gateo en forma sensual hasta llegar frente a Lerida y poder contemplarla más de cerca.

― Eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé Lerida.

― Y tu también Meztli. Tienes un cuerpo de ensueño ― Lerida tomo a Meztli por la cintura y empezó a acariciar con delicadeza cada pliegue de su piel.

Bajo de su cadera a sus muslos, después volvió a subir acariciando el trasero de Meztli, paso sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio con morbosa fascinación. Acaricio cada musculo de su abdomen para luego subir hasta sus pechos y acariciarlos por todas partes con ambas manos.

― Son hermosos, redondos y firmes ― Lerida levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos cafés frente a ella ―. Me encanta que seas más alta que yo.

― Solo son 4 daktylos (media equivalente a 0.02 cm), no es mucho.

― Es suficiente para mi, siempre me ha gustado mirar hacia arriba y poder ver tus ojos, desde esta perspectiva dan un brillo muy especial.

― Tus ojos también tienen un brillo especial desde acá. Eres hermosa y seductora cuando te lo propones.

― Gracias ― Lerida paso sus brazos por el cuello de Meztli ―. Siempre me han atraído tus labios tan deliciosos.

Lerida poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hasta desaparecer toda distancia entre ellos. El beso fue tierno y casto al principio, pero poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que se volvió un beso necesitado y hambriento. Meztli abrazo con fuerza Lerida y la pego todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Sus pechos se aplastaban contra el pecho de la otra con fuerza. Meztli incorporo un poco a Lerida y se acomodo metiendo una pierna en la intimidad de Lerida y una pierna de Lerida en su intimidad. Sin dejar de besar y haciendo el beso cada vez mas apasionado y salvaje, empezaron a moverse cada vez mas rápido, frotando sus sexos con una intensidad que Lerida jamás había sentido. Eso solo provocaba que la excitación de Lerida aumentara más y más y lo demostrara en sus salvajes movimientos de cadera y en su beso cada vez más húmedo y necesitado. De sus bocas empezó a deslizarse un pequeño hilo de saliva hasta sus pechos. El movimiento era cada vez más desesperado. La falta de oxigeno provoco que las chicas tuvieran que separar sus labios y terminar el beso, pero un puente de saliva quedo colgando entre ellas, provocando que tanto Lerida como Meztli aumentaran aun mas sus movimientos y que sus gemidos fueran cada vez mas profundos y sonoros. Varios minutos despues, en el que el movimiento de sus caderas no ceso para nada, el momento tan esperado por las dos llego. Un potente y largo orgasmo inundo al mismo tiempo las vaginas de las amantes, provocando un potente alarido de placer por parte de ambas, que al recuperar la cordura cayeron a la cama agotadas por el esfuerzo. Respirando agitadamente, Meztli se recostó sobre el pecho de Lerida para recuperarse. La noche… Aun estaba por empezar.

A la mañana siguiente. Lerida dormía plácidamente, mientras Meztli la abrazaba por la espalda. Ya el sol se encontraba alto en la bóveda celeste cuando Meztli despertó. Habian hecho el amor toda la noche como gatas en celo, tal como Lerida deseaba y ambas habían llegado al cielo infinidad de veces. Tanto que no recordaba un numero exacto, ni el momento en que perdió el conocimiento en ese ultimo gran orgasmo que la llevo al extremo de sus fuerzas. Lo ultimo que recordaba eran las uñas de Lerida arañando salvajemente su espalda y perder el conocimiento en sus brazos, para luego ella hacer lo mismo y caer sin sentido sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Había sido una noche salvaje tanto o mas como las que había tenido infinidad de veces con su amada Cleopatra. Pero el tiempo había llegado, y era momento de dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar una nueva vida. Sin embargo. Al sentarse en la orilla de la cama un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza invadió su corazón. No podía negarlo. Esa noche, algo había despertado en el corazón de Meztlli por Lerida, y estaba segura que ese sentimiento era amor. Sin embargo no había marcha atrás. Meztli podía ver el destino de las personas, incluso el suyo propio. Y el día anterior, antes de ir a ver a Lerida para despedirse, lo había visto. Su reflejo en el agua le había mostrado que debería marcharse del santuario, pasara lo que pasara y aunque en su corazón había nacido un nuevo amor por esa hermosa mujer que le había permitido compartir su lecho, no podía quedarse mas. Su destino ya estaba escrito. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió con calma. Aunque debía irse, nada le impedía hacer la despedida lo mas larga posible. Una vez vestida. Miro a Lerida con melancolía. Rodeo la cama y se sentó en la cama frente a ella. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos negros, deseando que este tacto jamás se le olvidara.

― Lamento tener que irme pero es mi destino y tu sabes que contra el destino nadie la gana. Te diría que buscaras un amor que te corresponde como tu a el, pero se que no lo harás, ya me dijiste toda la noche que yo era la dueña de tu corazón y que jamás seria de nadie mas, y con lo necia que eres se que así será. Cuídate mucho, trata de ser feliz, porque no quiero saber que fuiste infeliz por mi culpa. Espero que algún día, en algún lugar, en algún otro tiempo, nos volvamos a encontrar ― Meztli se inclino despacio y suavemente beso los labios de Lerida ―. Se feliz… Mi diosa persa. Te amo.

Meztli se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Cuando el cuerpo de Meztli abandono el colchón y sus pasos empezaron a alejarse, Lerida abrió los ojos lentamente y grandes gotas de lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, soporto los sollozos para que Meztli no la escuchara. Ella también creía en los destinos y sabia que no podían cambiar los que los destinos previamente habían escrito. Lerida escucho como los pasos de Meztli se detuvieron un poco mas adelante. Lo que ella no podía ver, era que Meztli, sosteniéndose con el marco de la puerta giro su rostro lentamente hacia atrás para ver por última vez a la mujer que había robado su corazón con solo una noche de amor. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Meztli y bajando la mirada, dio el primer paso que la alejaría de esa hermosa mujer para siempre y a la que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás. Varios minutos después, suponiendo que Meztli ya estaría llegando a la puerta del Gran Salón del Patriarca. Lerida estallo en un llanto desgarrador. Se dejo llevar por la tristeza y sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como mares embravecidos. La mujer que amaba le había dicho que le correspondía, lo que tanto había deseado se había hecho realidad, pero a un precio muy alto. Ahora ambas estarían lejos para siempre y ninguna podía hacer nada. Solo esperar que el tiempo y las destinos cambiaran de parecer.

Al salir de los aposentos del Patriarca, Meztli pudo ver sentado en las escalinatas que llevaban hacia la casa de Acuario a su hermano. Estaba descansando y seguramente esperándola a ella.

― ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

― No… De hecho acabo de llegar.

― Si como no, ya es casi medio día, no creo que llegaras apenas ― Meztli se sentó al lado de su hermano.

― Esta bien, tengo un rato aquí pero tampoco no desde temprano.

― Ya vez, no seas mentiroso.

― Je, je, je… Y… ¿Aun quieres irte?

― Si. Tenemos que irnos.

― Pero tú la amas… ¿O no?

― Si… La amo.

― ¿Entonces?

― Es nuestro destino.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Ayer antes de venir a despedirnos de Lerida, vi mi reflejo en el agua.

― ¿Y que viste?

― A nosotros… En otro lugar… Con otra gente… En otro tiempo.

― Entonces es cierto. Tenemos que buscar nuevas tierras y nueva aventuras.

― Si.

― Bien… ― Tonatiuh se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse ―. Es hora de marchar.

― Si… Pero antes tengo algo que hacer ― Meztli se puso de pie y miro hacia las escaleras.

― ¿Una ultima despedida?

― Si. Vamos a Cabo Sunión a despedirme.

― Muy bien.

Al día siguiente, salieron muy temprano del santuario, justo al salir el sol ya estaban camino a Cabo Sunión. Llegaron al caer el sol. Justo frente a Cabo Sunión se podía ver el ocaso que pintaba el cielo y el Mar Egeo de tonos rosados, haciendo la vista más hermosa de lo que ya era. En la orilla del Cabo había un montículo de rocas con unas flores frente a el. Meztli llego y se inclino frente al montículo de piedras, Tonatiuh se quedo mas atrás dándole espacio a su hermana de despedirse.

― Hola amor. Espero que te encuentres bien. Este… Bueno… Veras… Tengo… Tengo algo que confesarte. Bueno… Resulta ser que Lerida y yo… Bueno ya te imaginaras que ocurrió. Pero lo peor es que… Me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ella. Se que soy una mala novia. Ha pasado poco tiempo y ya te estoy engañando con otra. Pero es que… Me lo pidió y no pude negárselo además que yo también quería y… Me gusto. En verdad lo siento amor, yo no quería…

― Pero lo necesitabas amor ― se oye una voz pero no se sabia de donde.

― ¿Cleopatra?

― Si amor.

― Pero tu estas…

― Muerta lo se.

En ese momento con un destello de luz, apareció la figura de Cleopatra. Ella se inclino hacia donde estaba Meztli y la tomo suavemente del rostro.

― ¿¡Cleopatra!? ¿En verdad eres tú? ― Preguntaba Meztli con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

― Si amor.

― ¿Pero como?

― Bueno. Resulta que Afrodita ha estado siguiendo nuestro amor, y después de lo que paso me dio una segunda oportunidad de verte y de despedirme de ti.

Meztli miro detrás de Cleopatra y pudo ver la figura de una chica alta, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos verdes que las miraba atenta.

― Gracias Afrodita.

― Hmm… Lo que sea por un amor verdadero.

Meztli volvió a mirar los ojos de Cleopatra.

― Amor… Lo siento yo… ― Pero un dedo cerro lo labios de Meztli.

― Shhh… No te apures amor. Se que tu necesitas mucho amor, y estoy contenta que Lerida te haya ayudado a tener un poco mas de amor en ese hermoso corazón tuyo.

― Pero Cleopatra…

― Ya he visto lo que es capaz Luna Nueva, y se que la única forma en que puedes controlarla es teniendo mucho amor en tu corazón. Amor de todo tipo. Carnal, de amigos, de hermanos de todo tipo. Y te voy a pedir que cuando tengas oportunidad, hagas un Harem con chicas que te amen en todo sentido amor.

― ¿Un Harem?

― Si. Lastima que yo ya no puedo formar parte de el aunque ya era un hecho ― Cleopatra bajo la mirada entristecida.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Bueno…

― ¿Afrodita que quiere decir Cleopatra?

― Bueno veras. Ya sabia que Cleopatra iba a morir antes de llegar al santuario, y pensaba ayudarla a regresar a la vida para que siguieran siendo pareja y para que te diera la idea de formar un Harem.

― ¿Tu ya sabias de Luna Nueva?

― De ella no, pero sabia que tu corazón se estaba corrompiendo, y también sabia que un Harem te ayudaría a tener tu corazón mas limpio, pero cuando apareció Luna Nueva, supe mas que nunca que necesitabas un Harem para mantener a esa bruja bajo control. Sin embargo, cuando Luna Nueva les dio de comer el cuerpo de Cleopatra a esas cosas, su destino se sello.

― ¿Cómo que su destino se sello?

― Veras amor. Esas cosas son enviados de Hades, y su propósito es evitar que las almas salgan del Hades. Por eso cuando esas cosas devoran el cuerpo de un cadáver, el alma de esa persona se va al Hades de forma permanente y nunca mas podrá volver a este mundo.

― Entonces si Luna Nueva no hubiera hecho lo que hizo…

― Yo estaría en este momento en cuerpo y alma contigo amor. Pero… Por desgracia eso ya no es posible. Por eso quiero que seas feliz, y que busques mucha gente que te ame en todo sentido, para que Luna Nueva no vuelva a aparecer nunca en este mundo.

― ¿Y un Harem es la manera mas correcta?

― Tal vez no la mas correcta ― aclaro Afrodita ―, pero si la mas efectiva. Además… ¿A quien no le gustaría tener un Harem de chicas hermosas? A mi si.

― Tal vez no ahora amor, pero en un futuro se que tendrás un gran y hermoso Harem lleno de chicas que harán lo que sea por verte feliz y cuidar de ti en todo sentido.

― ¿Lo has visto?

― Si amor. Las destinos me dieron la oportunidad de ver su futuro y créeme, tienes que seguir ese camino, es una gran oportunidad para ti y tu hermano.

― ¿Y como sabre si son las personas adecuadas para cuidar mi corazón y que no lo lastimaran mas?

― En eso puedo ayudar yo ― dijo Afrodita.

Afrodita se acerco hacia las chicas y toco la frente de Meztli con uno de sus dedos. Un destello brillante apareció en el lugar del contacto por un segundo y después, Afrodita retiro el dedo.

― Este es un don que me dio Cupido hace algún tiempo, la habilidad de ver a través de los ojos del las personas sus corazones y saber si mienten o tienen malas intenciones. Después de todo, dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, ¿no?

― Si. Gracias Afrodita. Y si tu crees que es lo ideal lo hare amor, por ti.

― Gracias amor.

― Ejem, ejem… ― Se aclaro la garganta Afrodita tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas ―. No quiero interrumpirlas, pero… El tiempo se acaba Cleopatra. Es hora de irnos.

― Cierto ― dijo Cleopatra ―. Tengo ir irme amor.

― ¿Tan pronto?

― Lo siento, pero Afrodita solo pudo hacer que Zeus le diera un poco de tiempo más para mí, para que viniera a despedirme de ti.

― Te extrañare amor.

― Y yo a ti amor ― Cleopatra cerro la distancia ente sus labios y le dio un suave y dulce beso de despedida ―. Te amo MI Selene.

― Y yo a ti MI esfinge.

Cleopatra se alejo unos pasos y se puso al lado de Afrodita, para después en un destello y dejando caer polvo de estrellas, desaparecieran de las vista de Meztli. Momentos después, Meztli se incorporo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano esperándola.

― Listo vámonos.

― Muy bien ― respondió Tonatiuh.

Caminaron algunos pasos y entonces Tonatiuh pregunto…

― ¿Y es verdad que podrás leer los corazones de las personas con ese Don que te dio Afrodita?

― Bueno eso dice ella. La verdad no se si jugo conmigo o lo decía en serio.

― Cuando se trata de un amor sincero, Afrodita nunca juega.

― Si tienes razón.

― ¿Entonces iremos a la India o…?

― Iremos a la India, quien sabe, tal vez ahí este nuestra nueva aventura.

― Tal vez.

Los tomaron camino rumbo a Oriente para buscar su nuevo destino en tierras lejanas e inexploradas para ellos…

Fin…


End file.
